Fiesta (label)
Sister label to the African label LP cat-nos. 360.xxx are integrated into the African LP catalogue numbers (see: African (label) discography: 360 LP series). Later LPs appeared with cat.-nos 362.xxx. Singles have been released with nos. 50.xxx and 51.xxx. =Discography= The 51 singles series *51.002 - Leila Tounsia: Allouma // Orkosso ya badouia *51.003 - (Editions Mozindo 2) Suke na lingaka // Le 24 Novembre 1965 *51.004 - (Editions Nga sie 3) Kwamy(?): Seli ya sika // Ngai lucie ya sango *51.005 - (Editions Tobina 1) F.C. Dragons ya botembe // Tchidibi veve *51.006 - (Editions Edilo 2) Edouard Jeskin & Orchestre Vox Africa: Omoa-zoi (Bombenga) (Rumba) // Mimi (Bombenga) (Rumba) Bolingo.org, 6.7.2012 Fiesta 51.006_CA_bolingo.jpg Fiesta 51.006_CB_bolingo.jpg Fiesta 51.006_LA1_bolingo.jpg Fiesta 51.006_LB1_bolingo.jpg *51.026 - (Editons Obam 8) Orchestre Bamboula avec Papa Noël: Veva // Wawali Motema Fiesta 51.026_cdandlp.png *51.028 - (Editions Populaire 13) Orchestre O.K. Jazz - Franco: Obwa oshu nzeme // N'sontin *51.029 - (Editions Reveillon 7) Bholen & Orchestre Negro Succès: Mobali atulaka te // Ma hele Fiesta 51.029_AA_1000.jpg Fiesta 51.029_AB.jpg Fiesta 51.029_L1.jpg Fiesta 51.029_L2.jpg *51.030 - (Editions Reveillon 8) Bavon Marie Marie & Orchestre Negro Succès: Libanga na libumu // Libanga na libumu *51:031 - (Editions Reveillon 9) Orchestre Negro Succès: Nzela ya Suzanella // Mimi Hélène 51031.a.t.jpg *51.032 - (Editions Reveillon 11) Orchestre Negro Succès: Munga Joséphine // Annie Nathalie *51.033 - (Editions Wai Kiki 2) Orchestre Cercul Jazz: Nasepeli Aline // Lyli Komikosa te *51.034 - (Editions Bazengumuna 6) Orchestre Cercul Jazz: Likambo ya pasi // Jeanne moke *51.035 - (Editions Molunge 1) Orchestre Vox Africa: Yokake // Ndele sukuma *51.036 - (Editions Wai Kiki 2) Orchestre Cercul Jazz: Souvenir ya fikin // Eloba Kalle Pepe "Same ed. as 51033!" Bolingo.org, 7.7.2012 *51.037 - (Editions Molunge 3) Orchestre Vox Africa: Kisi ya zaire mosala // Angelina *51.038 - (Editions Benda Bika N° 7) Orchestre Les «As»: Nzela matadi // Tika Nabongisa (René Moreno) 5:38 Fiesta 51-038_bolingo.jpg *51.039 - (Editions Reveillon 12) Orchestre Negro Succès: Maseke ya mèmè // Yalimbisa bijou African 51.039_cdandlp.jpg *51.078 - (Vouma 5) Orchestre Comet Mambo: Annie moke // Naboyi divorce *51.079 - (Vouma 6) Orchestre Comet Mambo: Tina ya zua // Bolingo nde mopaya *51.080 - (Bazengumuna 11) Orchestre Surprise Los Angel: Tata nkento // Ma mbanda songi-songi *51.081 - (Reveillon 21) Bavon Marie Marie & l'Orchestre Negro-Succès: Lokoka Hilaire // Bongisa Nsako cdandlp.com, 21.8.2012 Fiesta 51081 - Negro Succes.jpg *51.082 - (Papa 9) Orchestre Cobantou: Mungo ve // Kelika kiadi cdandlp.com, 21.8.2012 Fiesta 51082.jpg *51.083 - (Ed. Populaires 27) Orchestre TP-OK Jazz: Cardique // Pension na bandalungwa *51.084 - (Ed. Populaires 29) Orchestre TP-OK Jazz: Ba soucis ya week-end // Zozo *51.085 - (Reveillon 20) Orchestre Ngro-Succès: Reconnaissance // Incroyable mais vrai! *51.086 - (Ed. Populaires 28) Orchestre TP-OK Jazz: Mokolo ya mpasi // Fifi nazali Innocent *51.087 - (Ed. Populaires 28) Orchestre Les Thu -Zahina: Patty // Ba patrons na ba mbongo *51.088 - (Ed. Populaires 28) Orchestre Les Thu -Zahina: Komela mpo na muasi te // Sanga mbele ... *51.089 - (Papa 3) Orchestre Cobantou: Los Cueros // '' Moninga kosekke ngai te'' *51.090 - (Papa 4) Orchestre Cobantou: Eugide mambu // José nakoka *51.091 - (Didisa 3) Orchestre Rock A Festival: Elie // Club le monde *51.092 - (Zoule 1) Orchestre Kin-Bantous: Tata na richard // Feu bavon *51.093 - (Vouma 2) Orchestre Comet Mambo: Yau na yau // Koba yandi *51.094 - (Bnganga 12) Orchestre Jeje Leopard: Myse José // Bana banlongo *51.095 - (Ed. Populaires 32) Orchestre TP-OK-Jazz: Acceptez que c'est vrai // Mécontentements *51.096 - (Ed. Populaires 33) Orchestre TO-OK-Jazz: Kufa ntangu civilsé // Argadja *51.097 - (Ed. Populaires 34) Orchestre Thu-Zahina: Bolingo ya 69 // Muana ya mama *51.098 - (Castor 7) Orchestre Les Castors: Mama na Jean Didier // Kimbembé *51.099 - (Bazengengumuna 18) Orchestre Surprise Los Angel: Annie na elos // Ngai elos naboyi *51.100 - (Bazengengumuna 19) Orchestre Surprise Los Angel: Pipi ya bolingo // Babe Marie-José *51.101 - (Reveillon 22) Orchestre Negro Succès: Nzela ya zando // Ticket ebunga *51.102 - (Reveillon 23) Orchestre Negro Succès: Nelly ya moro // Okotika testament *51.103 - (Bana 15 Ans) Orchestre Negro Succès: Nalembi ba promesses // Mazali nécessaire *51.104 - (Kintueni 2) Orchestre Kintueni National: Sumbanga malavu // Mvika *51.105 - (Ed. Populaires 36) Orchestre TP-OK-Jazz: Bon de livraison // Lolo soufire *51.106 - (Bazungumuna 20) Orchestre Surprise Los Angel: Nakobondela te // Kuna soyo *51.107 - (Bazungumuna 21) Orchestre Surprise Los Angel: Nza ku nzangula // Nayoki soni *51.108 - (Mal PH 17) Orchestre Succès-Bantous: Achile okosi ngai // Mivi nakozonga *51.109 - (Ed. Populaires 41) Orchestre O.K. Jazz: Caro sex machine // Atkala nakobosana *51.110 - (Action 15) Orchestre Bana Mboka: Olingi kaka vie // Papy Azonga *51.111 - (Ed. Populaires 42) Orchestre O.K. Jazz: Ma hélé // Infidélité mado *51.112 - (Ed. Populaires 39) Orchestre O.K. Jazz: Libala ya bondongo // Lolango *51.113 - Action 13) Orchestre Bana Mboka: Owuta wapi // Bombanda na famille *51.114 - (Molunge 11) Orchestre Vox Africa: Christine muana mboka // Bilobela *51.115 - (Molunge 12) Orchestre Vox Africa: Contrôler // Kapi-Mado *51.116 - (Molunge 13) Orchestre Vox Africa: Magui // Louise lolango *51.117 - (Arbogaste Mbella) Dipita // My old Kentucky home *51.159 - (Ofic 16) Orchestre Loga: Nazali Zuzi // La Joie Marie-Jose, 1972 Dial Africa blog, 3.7.2012, 4.7.2012 Fiesta 51.159_CA_1000.jpg Fiesta 51.159_CB.jpg Fiesta 51.159_LA.jpg Fiesta 51.159_LB.jpg *51.160 - (Ofic 17) Orchestre Loga: Felicitation Mama // Okoyoka Eloko Pona Zuwa Dial Africa blog, 3.7.2012, 4.7.2012 Fiesta 51.160_CA_1000.jpg Fiesta 51.160_CB.jpg Fiesta 51.160_LA.jpg Fiesta 51.160_LB.jpg *51.179 (MALPH 41) Orchestre Succès Bantou: Anna / Bolingo Mbonge Te (1973) cdandlp.com, 21.8.2012 Fiesta 51179 - succes bantou.jpg *51.220 - Manu Dibango: Soir au Village 2143909.jpg The 61 singles series Nos. 61.001 to 61.012 are promoted on the back sleeve of Fiesta 51.029 *61.001 - Djellal Ali Khencheli: Hazi aiounek / Cheharrha lekehal *61.002 - Djellal Ali Khencheli: Lasmar / Mal lebestek *61.003 - Djellal Ali Khencheli: Lemouchi / Kherdjit men el hammane *61.005 - Leila Tounsia: Ya sakna fel galbe / Ya mah'la lewet lah'bab *61.006 - Hadda Staifia: Loulli loulli / Goullou yerkeb *61.007 - Yahya El Hadi: Ahna staifia / Ahna staifia (suite) *61.008 - Koni Coumare: Bakari dian / Sory doumbia / Damonzon *61.009 - Koni Coumare: Kone Jean Marie / Mamadou sanogo *61.010 - Koni Coumare: Sory / Nianankourou / Diadoua Traore *61.011 - Koni Coumare: Noumoudeni atan / Maridie niare *61.012 - Koni Coumare: Nanidie / Garba ya badouia The 362 series *362.002 - Manu Dibango: Ceddo, 1977 cdandlp.com, 22.9.2012 Fiesta 362002__AA.jpg Fiesta 362002_AB.jpg Fiesta 362002_L1.jpg *362.003 - Manu Dibango: Afrovision rectoL.jpg versoL.jpg inside1L.jpg inside2L.jpg *362.012 - Orchestre De La R.T.I., 1978 cdandlp.com, 27.6.2012 115424891.jpg =References= =Bibliography/Sources= *''Attempting a reconstruction of the Fiesta 45 rpm Catalogue'' by Lars Frederikson, URL: http://bolingo.org/audio/africa/congo/disco/45/fiesta45/fiesta_45.htm, 3.7.2012 *''Discography - Fiesta'' by Sonodisc.net, URL: http://www.sonodisc.net/discography-fiesta.php, 6.7.2012 Category:Dial Africa - Record labels